These days participants of a meeting or the like often prepare documents on their computers (notebook computers, for example), and display the documents on a large-size image display device (a projector, for example) at the meeting or the like.
When the participants display their documents on a single screen at the same time, the meeting progresses smoothly, because each participant can look not only at their own documents but also at the documents prepared by the other participants while the meeting is in progress.
Following image display system is suggested. This image display system displays images supplied from different image sources on a single screen, while changing the display region with a joystick.
In such an image display system, however, the transmission band is compressed, and the frame rate does not become higher, if more than one computer is connected to the image display system over a network, by which the documents may not be seen well to cause a meeting being not smooth. Also, when a mouse is used for operations, the movement of the displayed cursor is not smooth, as the transmission band is compressed. As a result, the progress of the meeting is slowed down.